The Adventures of Jade, Aya, Nora and Millenia
by NanoMecka
Summary: It's a crossover staring Aya from Parasite Eve, Jade from Jackie Chan adventures, Millenia from Grandia 2, and a character I made, Nora. And it takes place in xenogears. R&R.
1. The Beginning

"The Adventures of Jade, Aya, Nora And Millenia"  
  
By the great Authoress, SalAmanda  
  
Key:  
  
(=where setting is  
  
=where character is  
  
~=what character is thinking  
  
*= Narrator-dude speaks  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning (Author's Note: I typed this while listening to various Sonic Adventure 2 backround music O.o; )  
  
(Inside Krelian's Fishbowl Ship)  
  
Krelian: Dammit! Why do you Elements always screw up!?  
  
Dominia: But Sir! It's always those pesky -Lambs- and that treacherous Elly that are messing up  
  
our missions!  
  
Tolone: Yes, and their Gears are so much stronger than ours!  
  
Krelian: I don't care!  
  
Seraphita: Like, we tried using Elements G, but like, Fei and his stupid Xengears like, totaled it.  
  
Kelvena: Along with our own Gears too.  
  
Krelian: ARRRGH! USELESS! ALL OF YOU! DUMB@$$ES!  
  
Tolone: Uh oh...  
  
Kelvena: Here it comes...  
  
Krelian:(calms down) As of now, you are all no longer Elements.  
  
Dominia: HUH!? B, b, but sir!  
  
Krelian: You heard me. I need new Elements anyways. Your new jobs are as followed: Kelvena, you stay here and become a nurse, Tolone, you are the new airforce general. Seraphita, you are the head mechanic, and Dominia, you are the new janitor for Jugend.  
  
Tolone: YES!  
  
Kelvena: Just what I wanted to be!  
  
Seraphita: YIPEE!  
  
Dominia: Aww maaan...  
  
(The former Elements Leave)  
  
Krelian: Now for my plan to procede...(Pushes a few buttons on his computer)  
  
*A swirling mass appears infront of Krelian*  
  
Krelian: Mwahahahaha! My creation is complete!(to swirling mass) Warp Pad! bring me eligible  
  
ladies to be the new Elements ~And maybe be my whores~!  
  
Warp Pad: KRRRRRRIT!(turns purple and dissappears)  
  
Krelian: Beware Lacan! I shall smite you yet! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
(somewhere in San Francisco)  
  
Jade Chan: But Jackie! I didn't mean to steal Captain Black's I.D. card! It was an accident! I swear!  
  
Jackie Chan: We saw you take it from him on the moniters. And that proves everything!  
  
Jade: But-  
  
Jackie: Grounded. Six weeks. No excuses.  
  
Jade: WHAT?!  
  
Jackie:You heard me. Now go to your room.  
  
Jade: NO FAIR!... DARN YOU!!!!(runs to her room and locks it)  
  
Jackie: Children these days...  
  
Uncle: Aieya!You are too hard on Jade!  
  
Jackie: Shut up for once, dammit!  
  
in Jade's room  
  
Jade: Sniff sniff... Jackie can be sooo mean!~life sucks bigtime!~  
  
*Suddenly, a mysterios warp pad appears on Jade's bed*  
  
Jade: What the?! Hmmm...what is this? I guess I'll have to see where this goes!~and maybe get out of punishment~(jumps in the warp pad)  
  
(someplace near Liligue(sp?))  
  
Ryudo: NOOOOO!!! SKYE!!  
  
Millenia:(just about to shoot Skye with her Exorcist(her automatic arrow shooting thingie)) THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU CRAP ON ONE OF MY STUDENTS! DIE YOU FEAKIN' PIGEON!!!  
  
Skye: Squawk! These children are trying to eat me! They plucked my feathers off!(to children) CANNIBALS!! And I'm NOT a pigeon!  
  
Students:(acting like angels) We only wanted to see what it tastes like! Besides, what's a cannibal?  
  
Ryudo: Stop Millenia! Skye's got a good excuse to do that! How would you feel if you were getting your hair pulled out?!  
  
Millenia: Well...that would hurt...and for doing that, I'd kick their @$$ or something.  
  
Ryudo: Well that's how Skye feels about the children trying to eat him!!  
  
Skye: YEAH!! Make 'em stop!  
  
Millenia: Oh alright. Children come inside the classroom. It's almost time to leave.  
  
Students: Ok...but before we leave, can we see your cool wings?  
  
Millenia: Fine.(red aura surronds her as she grows her demon wings. Then, she flies around the city and comes back)  
  
Students: MONDO COOL!!  
  
Skye: Hey how come you didn't use your wings to catch me from before?  
  
Ryudo: Don't give her ideas, bird.  
  
Millenia: Too late!!(shoots an arrow and narrowly misses Skye(Narrator's Note: who by the way is on Ryudo's sholder))  
  
Skye: SH$T!  
  
Ryudo: Millenia!  
  
Millenia: Whoops...sorry, heh.  
  
*Just as she starts walking to the classroom, another mysterious warp pad materializes in front of her. Not noticing(because she's looking at her students), Millenia walks right into it*  
  
Ryudo & Students: Millenia, look out! MILLLLENIAAA!!!!!  
  
Warp Pad: BZZZZZT!  
  
(sometime in New York City)  
  
Aya Brea: WHAT THE F@#$IN HELL!?!?  
  
Eve: What?  
  
Aya: The cable went out again.  
  
Eve: Damn. Oh well, at least we got Internet. You know you can find almost anything on-  
  
Aya: Wait a second-(shoots a Horned Stranger that was looking through the window)there...Now what were you saying?  
  
Eve: AS I WAS SAYING, you could see whatever you wanna see on the Internet.  
  
Aya: (smacks head)DUH! Why didn't I think of that before?!  
  
*Aya goes to the computer and turns is on. And guess what happens? Just as Aya clicks the Internet Explorer(NN: Damn you Bill Gates...) link, yet another Warp Pad zaps her into it*  
  
Eve : (stares at the computer).....AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(some space obviously taken up by people(Florida, North America))  
  
Nora (copyrighted by ME!!):MOM! there's a BIG cockroach in the bathroom again!  
  
Nora's mom: STEP ON IT!!  
  
Nora: AND RUIN MY NEW SHOES?! NEVER!  
  
Mom:(to Nora's dad) Honey, can you PLEASE give the Raid to our LOVING DAUGHTER so she can SHUT UP?  
  
Nora: That wasn't very nice MOTHER.  
  
Dad(AN:Good ole' Daddy): Alright, alright. The both of you settle down now.  
  
Nora: Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up with the spray can before it crawls into the bathtub(AN:this almost happend to me. O.o)  
  
Dad:(coming into the bathroom) here you go de- HOLY@#$%!!!  
  
Nora: SEE?! I TOLD you! It's BIG!  
  
Cockroach: Heh, Heh, Heh... Si, This be La Cocoracha, senorita.  
  
Dad: N, N, Nora! Get the scissors! HONEY! Grab the kitchen knife and come up here! NOW!  
  
Mom(running to the bathroom with a knife): what is it pumpki-AHH!  
  
Nora: On the count of three... One...THREE!!  
  
*(Insert Psycho Stabbing Scene music)The trio repeatedly stab the giant cockrach to death*  
  
Cockroach: AUUUGH!!!!!(dies)  
  
Nora: Urp...I think I'll use your bathroom Mom.  
  
*Nora takes all her bathing utensils and goes to Mom's bathroom*  
  
Nora: Ahhh...Finally a nice bath!  
  
*Just as she stepped in, the notorious Warp Pad appears in the water and transports her to Happyland...Ok, not Happyland. More like Almost Heaven Land(I'm talking about the land of Xenogears, DUH!)*  
  
(Krelian's Fishbowl Ship Thingie)  
  
Inside a testing facility  
  
Krelian: Soooo...these are my new elements? I don't see any ether potential in them.  
  
Scientist: From what the scanners say, these four are very powerful in using ether-like powers.  
  
Krelian: Then that means that these subjects are...not from our world?  
  
Scientist: Yes. From the way they look to the way they dress is not familiar to the -Lambs-' style of clothing. In other words, they are aliens to our planet, and maybe even our solar system.  
  
Krelian: Wow...I wanna make contact with these 'aliens' as soon as possible.  
  
Scientist: Yes Sir. After we get through the screening, we will be able to speak with them.  
  
Krelian: Great. Start the screening!  
  
In a jail cell( the things they keep the wels in)  
  
*We find our girls inside the jail cell regaining their conscience*  
  
Nora: Oww...(lookes around) where the hell am I?  
  
Jade: There is a child present!  
  
Aya: Shut up squirt...Hmmm I wonder how we all got here in the first place. Any ideas Red?  
  
Millenia: My name isn't 'Red'. It's Millenia.  
  
Aya: Whatever. My name is Aya Brea, but just call me Aya.  
  
Nora: Ok. Now that we know the names of two of us, my name is Nora. What's yours little girl?  
  
Jade: Jade. I came from San Francisco!  
  
Millenia: Right...anywho, how DID we ended up here? All I know is that I was walking to a city and I saw myself walking into a portal-like thing. Then I was here.  
  
Nora: that's funny...I saw a portal thingamajig in my mother's bathroom too.  
  
Jade: I jumped into that thing in my room in an effort to get away from punishment.  
  
Aya: I just turned on my computer and bang, I'm here.  
  
Millenia: So that means that we were all gathered here by the same warp- thing. But for what reason?  
  
Nora: Hey, maybe I can ask that guard where we are.  
  
*Nora then calls out to a nearby guard*  
  
Nora: Hey man, can you give us the info of where us ladies are?  
  
Strange-looking Guard: You are in a jail cell.  
  
Jade: Don't you think that we already KNEW THAT?!  
  
Aya: We mean what is this facility that we're in.  
  
Guard: Oh. you are in Master Krelian's flagship.  
  
Millenia: Are we still on Earth atleast?  
  
Guard: Yes.  
  
Nora: (sighs)Good. Who's this 'Master Krelian'?  
  
Guard: The Ruler of Solaris who seeks new Elements.  
  
Jade: Elements? What are they?  
  
Guard:(goes into explaining everything about being an Element, what you got to do, blah blah blah and hours go by)  
  
*By now everyone except for the guard and Millenia are sleeping on the floor*  
  
Guard: ...And that's all for the meaning of the Elements.  
  
Millenia: Oh...hey girls, didya catch all of that?  
  
Aya:(snores -.-)  
  
Millenia: O.o Jade?  
  
Jade:(dreaming) NO Toru! You can't eat my taco!  
  
Millenia: O....k....What about you Nora?  
  
Nora: (also dreaming)Come on Shadow! You can beat Sonic any day! You got SOAP SHOES!!!  
  
Millenia: .....  
  
*Suddenly another guard comes running towards the cage as Aya and Nora awaken*  
  
Another Guard:(to first Guard)I need these subjects for the "screening"  
  
Guard: Yes Sir!(unlocks the jail cell)  
  
Second Guard: Come with me.  
  
Jade:(waking up)Where are we going?  
  
Second Guard: To the Testing Room.  
  
Aya: Don't touch the merchandise.  
  
Second Guard: Just follow me.  
  
*As the Guard leads our heroines to this "Testing Room" for a 'screening', what will become of them? What does Krelian need new Elements for? Will they ever get back to thier world? Find out in the next chapter!*  
  
  
  
Liked it so far? If I get atleast three reviews, then I'll make Chapter Two. Til' then, SEE YA! ~SalAmanda 


	2. The Enconter

Reminder of the Key(for those who can't/forgot/don,t want to go back to first chapter to see the Key)  
  
(=Where setting is  
  
*=Narrator-dude is talking  
  
~=What character is thinking  
  
=where character is  
  
  
  
ChApTeR tWo: The Encounters  
  
Aya: Just how the $%^& is this hallway? (takes a cig from hammerspace and lights it with her PE powers)  
  
Guard: You'll soon find out...  
  
*They all stop at a bolted door*  
  
Jade: Why'd we stop for?  
  
Guard:(Unlockes the door and pushes all four girls in, then lockes it back up)  
  
Nora: AHHHH! What is this place?!  
  
Guard:(outside the room) This is the "Testing Room".  
  
("Testing Room")  
  
*The "Testing Room" is a GIGANTIC room filled with wels*  
  
Aya: What the hell?!  
  
Millenia: Those things! They're everywhere!  
  
Nora: From my experience playing video games, these must be wels......But that means.....Oh...My...Gawd....We're...we're...in Xenogears. WE'RE IN XENOGEARS!!!!! : D  
  
*Appearently the wels heard her, and they turn to attack*  
  
Jade: ?! They're coming staight for us!!  
  
Millenia: $#%^ $#%^ $#%^!!!!(starts shooting wels with her crossbow)  
  
Nora: Oh I forgot! Wels attack humans because we have something they don't. So we gotta kill them before they kill us.  
  
Aya: (alrready fighting of some of the wels with her guns) NO $#%^ SHERLOCK.  
  
Jade: AIYEEEE!(furiously attacks a Redrum-like wel, but her attacks are as strong as crap)  
  
Wel: Ruahruuuhhh(translation: What a wimp.)RAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Millenia: Jade hon, I don't think you are doing any damage. Here. Try this. (hands her Nunukachus)  
  
Jade: Alright! (whoops the wel's @$$)  
  
Nora: I think it's time to open a can of Kick-@$$ on these things, eh?(takes out daggers out of hammerspace)KYAAAAHHH!!!  
  
*After about 30 minutes*  
  
Aya: Pant...pant...I think that was the last one...  
  
???: Very good. Now procede through the door infront of you.  
  
*They walk over the mass of dead bodies and go through the door*  
  
???: Good. Step on the pedistal  
  
Nora: This voice sounds strangly familiar...  
  
*They do as they are told, yawn*  
  
(???'s room)  
  
???: Hello ladies. Nice to meet you all.  
  
Nora: (gasps and goes into Fangirl mode) KRELIAN!!!!!(screams like a fangirl)  
  
Jade: ~This man's really cute! :D~  
  
Millenia: Nice pad you got here....uhhh...  
  
Krelian: As your freind apparently screamed, it's Krelian.  
  
Nora: (Drools)  
  
Aya: (stares at her companion, then back at Krelian)~Whoa. If I kinda lok at the angles, he IS cute!~  
  
Millenia: ~Am I the ONLY one who doesn't think that Krelian's cute?~  
  
Krelian: (uses mind-reading to read their thought)~....Whatever.~ I have brought you here for on-  
  
Jade: YOU BROUGHT US IN A JAIL CELL THROUGH A STUPID WARP PAD THING, ONLY TO BE ATTACKED VICIOUSLY BY WELS?!  
  
Krelian: Well...yes.  
  
Jade: RAGH!_ DIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!(tries to attack Krelian)  
  
Nora: JADE! NO!(holds her back)  
  
Jade: ARGH! LEMME GO! LET ME GO!  
  
Aya: JADE! Calm down!(to KRelian) You brought us here?  
  
Krelian: For One reason: to be Elements.  
  
Nora: But what about Dominia, Kelvena, Tolone, and Seraphita?  
  
Krelian: They were fired and assigned new jobs. I want to make you the new Elements because of your power. You all showed extremely good power while fighting the wels. So I-  
  
Aya: You saw us fighting?!  
  
Nora: I hope you got my good side!  
  
Krelian: -put you four through what most Gebler soliders would fail miserably at: a full-scale attack from my wels. And from what I've seen, that qualifies for being a Element. Good job.  
  
Millenia: YAY!!!! Wait, what are we again?  
  
Nora: Elements!YESSSSS!!!!!IN YOUR FACE, MOM!!!!!  
  
Krelian: Aya, You are the leader and the Earth Element. Millenia, you are Fire. Jade is Wind and Nora is Water. Now you have a choice between wearing the old Elements' uniform-  
  
Jade: We want ours.  
  
Krelian: Deal. Anyways, you will be having missions. And to get started, I want you to sabatoge the ship called Yggastril's engine. Good luc.  
  
Nora: But that's wrong! My three favorite herocharacters are on that ship!  
  
Krelian: Ok. If you want to eat food from the Soylent System, that's ok with me.  
  
Aya: NO! We'll take the job!  
  
*Our heroines now head to the gear docks*  
  
(Gear Docks)  
  
Nora: Will we have crappy gears like the old Elements?  
  
Krelian: No, you get to choose what you want.  
  
Nora: Well in that case, I want Opiomorph.  
  
Krelian: Fine.  
  
Millenia: Could I have Deathscyth? Please? I just LOVE DUO MAXWELL!  
  
Krelian: Done.  
  
Jade: I always wanted Liger Zero...  
  
Krelian: Can it fly?  
  
Jade: Yes.  
  
Krelian: Ok. And Aya, What do you want?  
  
Aya: ...............uhhh....I waaaaant.....Amphysvena but make it look like Weltall 2.  
  
Krelian: Gotcha.  
  
*Same place, but at night....ZZZZ*  
  
Millenia:(trying out a very womanly-like Deathscyth's wings)HELL YEAH!!  
  
Jade: (testing Liger Zero's Gold Claws attack on Opiomorph)Alright! The controls are cool too! And there's rocket wings!  
  
Nora: Hey! I'll get you for that!(uses that damned Wave #4 Devastator on Liger Zero) Ha! Try that again and see what happens!(Flashes the newly installed daggers for the gear)  
  
Aya:(Walks out in the newly transformed Weltysvena) You two quit it. We need all the fuel, armor, and magic power we can get. I hear that this is going to be a big battle.  
  
Millenia: Who are we fighting against?  
  
Aya: From what Krelian told me, It's a boy named Fei, a man named Citan, and some king named Bartholowhatever. We can start the raid tonight. Is everyone prepared?  
  
Everyone except for Aya: Yes Ma'am!  
  
Aya: Right We'll be leaving shortly  
  
*After 30 minutes of talking,gear upgrading,and mouth-stuffing, they head off towards the Yggastril*  
  
(Yggastril, Gun Room)  
  
Fei: Whoa, Elly. You lookin' fine tonight.  
  
Elly: Why thank you. I could expect more from a certian clergyman I know.  
  
Billy: Well soooooorry!  
  
Rico: You should be mean to ladies, preisty boy.  
  
Billy: Shut up, freak! How the hell should YOU know how to treat a lady right? You're probably gay for all I care!  
  
Rico: Why you little-  
  
Billy: Take one more step and you'll never have offspring ever.  
  
Rico: Try me.  
  
Fei: You sure 'bout that Rico? I mean, this is your manhood he's talking about!(cringes)  
  
Billy: It's not like he cares anyway. I bet he's never even approached a girl in his entire life!  
  
Rico: Yes I have!  
  
Elly: Prove it.  
  
Rico: I'll french the next female that passes!  
  
*Chu-Chu comes around the corner and, just like Rico says, gets frenched for 5 minutes straight*  
  
Chu-Chu: ACK!Chu...Chu....kissed me,Chu. I've never been kissed like that ever! I, I, I think I'm in love, chu.  
  
Rico: OH $#%^!!!(runs away)  
  
Chu-Chu: Wait, my love! We can make babies chugether!(runs after him)  
  
Billy: BWAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Fei: Man, that was F%^&*@ up!  
  
*Suddenly, a big blast is heard out side*  
  
Elly: What was that?!  
  
Fei: I don't know, but it sounds like trouble!  
  
Elly: Lets see who's attacking us in the crew room!  
  
*They go there*  
  
Fei: Bart! Who's attacking us?!  
  
Bart: They look like four gears that I've never seen before!  
  
Fei: I'm going out! Elly! Get Citan and tell him to take Fenrir out with him!  
  
Elly: Right! (Goes to get Citan)  
  
Fei: Bart! You coame with me too!  
  
Bart: Finally! It's time for some ACTION!  
  
Outside the Yggastril  
  
Aya: This is too easy! This weaponry weak!  
  
Millenia: These other gears suck!  
  
Jade: Aww! This whole mission sucks! I can't even feel their attacks!  
  
Nora: I still think it's wrong to do this you guys...  
  
???1:Their they are!.......WTF?! OPIOMORPH?! AND WELTALL AND AMPHYSVENA FUSED?!  
  
Nora: ?! Is that Fei I hear?!XD XD XD!!!!!  
  
???2: Damn! How does she knows your name?! Let's kick their asses!  
  
???3: Now waitaminute! We don't know who is even piloting these gears!  
  
???2: Who FRIKKEN CARES!?  
  
Fei: Shut the hell up Bart!  
  
Bart: But Fei! These people are tearing up the ship!  
  
Fei: We need to clarify who we are fighting! Like Citan said!  
  
Citan: Quite Bickering! You there!(points to Millenia) State your buisness!  
  
Millenia: We are hear on-  
  
Aya: Shut up Millenia! The'll know that we work for-  
  
Nora: NOO AYA! If you say that we work with the person then the'll know!  
  
Jade: WE WORK FOR THAT ANGEL DUDE, KRELIAN!  
  
All Girls: JADE!!!!  
  
Jade: What?  
  
Fei: Krelian?! He's still alive?!  
  
Citan: Where is he?  
  
Aya: We can't tell you that.  
  
Millenia: Enough talk. Lets fight already!  
  
Bart: So you want to come to an early grave do you?!  
  
Millenia: For your information, FART, I am DEMON. I can't die.  
  
Fei: Your face...It looks so familiar...  
  
Citan: Come on Fei! Snap out of it and let's fight them!  
  
Fei: Ok! HOYAH!!  
  
*They all fight each other for 1 hour until then...*  
  
Aya: Mwahahahahaha! Y'all are so weak!  
  
Bart: Pant, pant...You maybe gorgeous, but that won't stop me from beating you!  
  
Millenia: BORING. Come ON!  
  
Citan: If I weren't so bent outta shape, then you'd not be talking now.  
  
Nora: Shut your pansy @$$ up! I hate you. CHAOS BLADE!!!(Totals Fenrir)  
  
Bart: ARRGH! Citan! He's down Fei!  
  
Fei: Come on Xenogears! Help me out here!  
  
Jade: Tee hee hee hee! This is too fun to end, but I gotta kill ya now. GOLD CLAWS!!(Rips appart Andvari)  
  
Fei: I'm all alone!  
  
Millenia: Yes. Now, Aya, LET'S FINISH HIM OFF!(glows with red aura)....STARVING TONGUE!!!  
  
Aya: Gladly. LIBERATION!!!  
  
Fei: AHHHHHHH!!!(Heart beat sounds are heard)  
  
???:Let me Kill them Fei.  
  
Nora: Could it be....? I hope it is!  
  
???: You couldn't beat them, so let me do it for you.  
  
Fei(by this time, the heart beats faster): O....k....Id...  
  
*Xenogears shines in a red light and turns red itself*  
  
Id: I think it's that time to die, am I right  
  
Nora: IT'S HIM!!!!!(Drools)  
  
Jade: (Is staring at Id lovingly)  
  
Aya: Dude...What did you do to them?  
  
Id: What?  
  
Millenia: You made them all googly-eyed at you.  
  
Aya: That's what.  
  
Id: Really?(looks at Jade and Nora)....O.o  
  
Nora: Ohhh, you're soooo cool!(drools some more)  
  
Jade: Wait...Aren't you Fei?  
  
Id: Yeah, so?  
  
Jade: We got orders to kill him and his friends! We gotta kill you.....  
  
Millenia: Oh WELL! DIE YOU FAKE DEMONIC JOCK!  
  
Id: ME? a Jock? I don't think so! KISHIN!!(Millie's gears breaks down)  
  
Millenia: ARRRHG! DAMMIT!  
  
Id: Who's next?!  
  
Aya: Millie! You MONSTER! EARTHSHAKE!!!(And shoots 500 rounds at Xenogears)  
  
Id: ...Whatever. Goten X. Yawn.(Weltysvena crashes)  
  
Aya: UHGH!!!  
  
Id: Looks like it's just you two and me. I feel terribly remorseful for my fangirls after they die. So sorry to do this but, see ya. (Shoots a Big Bang at Jade)  
  
Jade:(Is enjoying being defeated by The Demon of Elru)^___^  
  
Id: (Turns to Nora)Hmm, What should I do about you?  
  
Nora: AHHH! OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!  
  
Id: Too late! (does Guided Shot at Opiomorph)  
  
Nora: EEP!(Guided Shot does nothing) I'm alive!  
  
Id: What happened?!  
  
Nora: Opiomorph! Use Wave #4 Devastator!(Opiomorph does what it's told)  
  
Id: WAHRG! That's it...GOSHINPUU(made-up move)  
  
Nora: AAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!  
  
*Wave #4 and GOSHINPUU hit eack other ans explode along with the ship*  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
What happens next? Find out in Chapter 3! ~SalAmanda 


End file.
